Lost & Found
by 23Nelly
Summary: When something starts as a source of comfort turns into something more when it was never suppose to happen. Dremione Challenge from Quillbee05
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: No Worries **

Draco turned on his side and traced Hermione's spine as she slept. Her skin was so soft and warm underneath his fingertips. Her face was serene and angelic as his fingers danced up and down her back. Goosebumps started to appear and she snuggled deeper into his pillows.

"You're so beautiful Granger, and you don't even know it." He whispered to her as he stared longingly at her sleeping form. Reluctantly Draco rose from his emerald green silk sheets. He smirked a little when he thought how warm they were with her in them, and how cold they used to be without her. Draco pulled on his black briefs with his back turned to her sleeping body in his bed. He looked over his shoulder to check on her sleeping form and smiled.

_What are you doing to me Granger_

He shook his head and proceed to leave his bed, stretching his arms above his head as he left his bedroom. He padded through his hardwood floor to his kitchen where he feed the owl sitting on his countertop with the new Daily Prophet tied to its leg. He checked out the Quidditch section to see how his team, Puddlemere United, was doing. He put the Prophet down for a moment to make some coffee, while it brewed he decided on freshly cut strawberries, apples, and pineapples with spinach, red onions and bell pepper omelets for breakfast.

When his coffee was finally brewed he accioed his black mug, cream and sugar, charming it to add itself to his mug. He wandlessly stirred his drink as he read the latest news in the Prophet. After fifteen minutes the omelets edges turned a light shade of brown and he plated it with the fruit.

Draco grabbed one plate and stood by his floor to ceiling windows in his living room that overlooked London. The sun was just beginning to rise, as he thought about the long day ahead of him. He finished his breakfast quickly and padded his way to his bathroom to get ready for the day. Hermione was still sleeping soundly in his bed but turned over on her back where he breast were expose and the sheets wrapped around her waist. Draco was tempted to lick her pretty pink nipples and awake her from her slumber. The way her chest rose and fell entranced him for a moment until he shook his head and made his way into the shower. He stripped his briefs from his body and stood under the warm water. Steam filled the room quickly and for a moment Draco's thoughts were clear.

He braced his arms against the tiled shower wall as the water ran through his hair and over his back. He knew he has less than thirty minutes to be dressed and ready to go. He also had Ganger still asleep in his bed and didn't know what to do about it. He soaped up and rinsed off quickly, realizing the more he thought about the situation at hand, the later he would be for his meeting. He hopped out of the shower and toweled off quickly and walked naked to his closet. He picked out a charcoal suit, black dress shirt and a dark green tie. As he was buttoning up his shirt Hermione's voiced startled him.

"Mhhmmm, come back to bed. Its to early." Hermione moaned as she hugged his pillow close to her and watched him dress.

"I have to go in early and work on something for the team. Trading players and retiring and all that." He lied as he secured his tie in place avoiding her eye contact as he made his way towards his dresser. He noticed her jewelry and brush made there way there.

_Have they always been there? I would have noticed it they were, right?_

He put on his dragon cufflinks and fastened his black watch his best mate got him for his birthday last month.

"Draco it's six o'clock in the morning. What on Merlin's green earth do you have to be doing at this time?" Hermione persisted sitting up and wrapping the sheets around her naked body.

"Hermione you of all people know that theres always work to be done. And besides the Quiddittch World Cup is coming up soon and I need to make sure my team is in tip top shape and make it into the semi-finals." He replied sternly, ending that conversation. Straightening his tie one last time, he glanced upon her dejected expression in the mirror. He actually felt a little hurt leaving her like this but what did she expect?

"Hey," he whispered to her reflection. "Hey Granger," she finally looked up from the intricate design on his sheets to stare back at his image in the glass. "I'll come and pick you up around noon today at your gallery for lunch today, and maybe some shagging for desert?" Her winked at her and she blushed.

"We'll see Malfoy, this was only suppose to be a one time thing, but here I am in your bed, naked as the day I was born, again." She shook her head back and forth as she spoke. Draco made his way back to his bed to hover over her body and kiss her soundly.

"I don't see a problem we that." He smirked at her while she blushed from the intense heat of his kiss. "I made you breakfast and left it on the counter when you're ready to eat. Have a good day Mione'." Draco said as he kissed her one last time.

"You too Dray." She brushed his long banes out of his face and he stood up and made his way to the door. "Draco." Hermione said before he was out of earshot by the door. He turned around and waited for her to continue. "Thank you.. for not saying a told you so." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"No worries, love, no worries." He gave her a genuine smile and walked out the room.

**Author's Note:** He's the first Dremione Challenge I've been working on over the past year but took down because I had no idea what direction it was going and where I wanted it to go. But heres the first chapter I promised my co-worker **Claudia** that would be up at 1 today or she would kill me. So I'm posting it early just in case! Check out the prompt and tell me what you think! Review, Review** REVIEW! **Also I'm looking for an** AWESOME BETA! **All applications are accepted and **WELCOME! Take Care,**

**Nelly xD **

**Quillbee05 Prompt:**

Dremione

Rated M w/ lemons (mature erotica)

Romance and… you choose (**Humor**)

Paring: Draco/Hermione

EWE

Real Timeline: if war ended in 98, and you are writing fic within this year (2012), they cannot be 23 (sorry) **Hermione 32 Draco 31 **

Adult character- not rebuilding Hogwarts

Friendly Pansy, Viktor Krum, Ron, Harry

No virginal Hermione, nor slutty either

No sex god Draco

No love at first sight or shag

Must include 2 popular TV shows from your chosen era

Bachelorette party

Some angst

Psychologist

A tattoo

Back hair

Someone must say what tha **"

Impregnate or not… just don't drag it out

Quidditch game

Nosey Molly Weasley

No Veela

No children already in the story

No weak, head over heels Draco


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Transported **

Draco walked into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and proceeded to the lifts. He pressed the button for Level Six and took the empty space in the lift with the rest of Ministry workers. The air smelled of sweat and morning dew from the workers robes. Their faces were blank and gone to the world around them. Glassy eyes and dull expressions. For a second Draco thought they weren't people, just mindless drones programed to for daily repetition.

**Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre. **The voice of the lift chimed, snapping Draco out of his realization. He quickly made his way out of the left and walked down the busy hall. Even though it was around six o'clock in the morning the Department of Magical Transportation was always busy.

He walked past a wizard in golden robes with carmel skin and bright eyes. Another three witches walked by him in bright tropical colors and thick island accents. He finally made it to his destination when a wizard was being escorted out by two Aurors with green tails coming out of every corner of his robes. He chuckled as his turned the knob to the door into Portkey Office. He nodding at the blue-eyed secretary with bouncing blonde curls and proceeded to the room he was in last week.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy right on time as always." An older wizard greeted him while placing two random objects on the desk in front of him.

"I have an important appointment to keep so I rather not be late Mr. Ferry." Draco answered sternly. Every time he came into here to travel the old man would try and make small talk with him.

"Right, right always on the go you are Mr. Malfoy." He smiled at Draco while just glared at him. "Okay this portkey," Mr. Ferry pointed to an old cracked black remote, "Will take you to the country side in Paris, just a ten minute walk from the city. I tried to put you as close as possible to the city since you didn't give me the exact location of where you're going." Again Draco glared harder at the noisy wizard. "And this one," He pointed to a bent sliver medal with the figure of a runner in the center," Will bring you back outside the Ministry to-"

"Bring back the portkeys to make sure they are deactivated. I know, I know Mr. Ferry I've done this plenty of times and I have yet to break procedure." Draco cut him off quickly.

"Just doing a quick refresher." He replied as if Draco had simply asked him why he had to go over the procedure instead of cutting him off. "Safe travels, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Ferry ended handing Draco his portkeys. Without looking back Draco snatched them from his hands and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

Draco drummed his fingers against the dark hardwood table, waiting for his guest to arrive. She still had five minutes, but after the letter he sent a couple of days ago he wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him. He glanced over his shoulder for the fifth time waiting for her to come through the doors, but again he could see a couple leaving but no one entering. He grabbed the waiter who was passing and asked for another refill of his firewhiskey.

"I should have known she wouldn't have showed up, I haven't spoken to her since that Quidditch game a couple of years ago." He whispered to himself while he put his glass to his lips.

"If you keep talking like that, people around here might think you're crazy." A familiar voice said from his side. He almost spite out his drink at the sight of her.

"Nadia! Is that you?" Draco almost shouted.

"In the flesh." She gave Draco a dimpled smile, while his mouth was gaping like a fish. "Don't look so shocked to see me Draco, I mean you did Owl me a couple of days ago." She placed her purse on the table and then took her seat.

"Its not that, well it kinda is-" She quirked an eyebrow at him as he took a breath then clarified. " What I mean is I'm surprised you showed up, but happy nonetheless, as well as not seeing you in years, you've certainly grown." He gesture to her body with his hand.

The last time Draco remembered seeing Nadia, it was in his fourth year in Hogwarts. During Christmas break Nadia's family was of course invited to his mother's annual Malfoy Christmas celebration his fourth year. Her father, Mr. Hashere did trading with his father's company and made an appearance every once and a while, when he was in Europe.

Draco still remembered how she looked the first day he met her, She was an exotic beauty even at the age of fourteen. She had jet black hair where the ends grazed her lower back, carmel skin and intense hazel eyes. That Christmas was his favorite back is school because out of all his gifts he received his best was unwrapped the naughty Nadia Hashere under his sheets. They kept in contact with letters here and there but after the war broke out her father forbade her from contacting dark wizards. They never spoke again until he saw her three years ago at a Quidditch game in Australia where they reconnected and promised to keep in contact ever since.

"I hope not that much since you've seen me three years ago." She smiled again, and Draco gave her a smile in return.

"Not at all, still beautiful as I remembered." She blushed giving her camel skin a reddish glow.

"Thank you Draco." She reached across the table and took his hands in hers. "You know, even after all these years I can't stop thinking about those nights in the land down under with you." She looked at him with sultry eyes. Draco licked his lips before he replied.

"Really now," She nodded. "Well how about that scandal you caused there with the Moutohora Macaws and the Thundelarra Thunderers." He smirked at her as she released his hands and sat back in her chair.

"I had money on the Vratsa Vultures and I needed those other teams seekers out of the picture." She defended.

"You didn't have to sleep with both of them!" He chuckled at her.

"It wasn't my fault they didn't know each other until I was giving, what's his name, I think he's retired now from Australia."

"Grady. Grady Wiki."

"Yeah Wiki. When I was about give Wiki a kiss for good luck the other one flipped out. I can't help it if they have jealous streaks." She justified herself, crossing her arms and smirking victoriously.

"Same ole, Nadia." Draco smiled, showing his beautiful teeth.

"Why don't we get out of here and go to my place so we can talk?" She asked picking up her purse and waiting for him to stand.

"We won't be doing to much talking will we?" Draco lifted an eyebrow at her as his downed the rest of his drink.

"You know me so well love." She replied grabbing his hand and making their way out of the building.

* * *

"So thats what the whole 'I need someone who wants me for me' bullocks was about." Nadia replied leaning her chin on Draco's chest to look at his face.

"Pretty much." She nodded twice and returned to tracing his toned torso. "I just need you for a year or two. Three at the most and you're free to go."

"Why now though? I mean you're only thirty one, why the rush to get-"

"Because my mother and father expected me to have done this sooner. And they'll disown me if I don't" Draco said sharply cutting her off. "I've been putting this off for years and their finally cracking down on me. The reason I'm asking you this is because we can come to a mutual understanding. While the other woman and my past wouldn't give me up if their life depended on it. Having the Malfoy name is like winning the lottery in the UK." Draco spoke honestly sitting on the edge of Nadia's bed with his back towards her.

"What's a lottery?" Nadia asked propping her head on her hand disregarding Draco's sharp then soft attitude. He turned around and looked at her puzzled expression and chuckled.

"I'm sorry it's a muggle expression I picked up from a friend." She nodded in understanding and he proceeded talking. "But besides appearances in the public, the announcement party and of course the big day, I don't expect anything from you out of this exchange besides the guidelines we talked about earlier." Instead of waiting for her final answer he laid back against her purple sheets and threw his arm over his face. "If you say no I understand-"

"Shut it Malfoy, you talk to much." Nadia cut him off and straddled his torso. He glided his hands along her hips and waist.

"So that means.." she rolled her eyes him.

"Yes Malfoy, I'll help you." Without warning Draco flipped her over so he loomed over her.

"Now let me show you how grateful I am." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he started laying kisses upon her body.

"I should help you out more often." She moaned as lips made a path down her body.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. But from now on I should be updating every Tuesday and Thursday so keep an eye out for updates! Also tell me what you think! Take Care**

**Nelly xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pricks**

"I need twenty more sets of blue, red and green LED lights for the installation Milo…. By Friday because the installation is going up on Saturday and the show is Sunday, remember!" Hermione sighed exasperated on the phone. She held the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes and she listened to her intern Milo Perks make excuses over the phone. She didn't notice a sneaky blonde slither into her office and come up behind her.

"Guess who," He whispered into her neck as he sucked the soft spot behind her ear.

"Mmmm, Milo I'm gonna have to call you back later,"

"Much, much later, we won't be done for a while love." Draco added.

"Make sure you get those lights and uh uh uh- everything else for Saturday. Bye." Hermione quickly ended the call as Draco slide his hands under her shirt. "Draco stop." Hermione scolded, pushing his hands away.

"Sorry Granger I forgot, I promised you lunch first." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him. He took a few steps back to admire her office as she made her way to her desk.

Her desk, coffee table, bookshelf and two end tables were a warm rich mahogany. On the wall behind her desk were two wide stain glass windows that gave Hermione a angelic glow when she sat at her desk. Every week she would switch out the artwork on her walls depending on the theme of show each Friday. Her office had a welcoming aura that even lightened Draco's mood every time he came to see her.

"We're still not shagging again." She said straightening up some documents and files on her desk. Already knowing Draco's behaviors he was pouting. "Don't pout Draco, it's not becoming of you." She smiled at him as she gathered her purse.

"Fine let's go Granger, and I'm picking this time because you picked last week." He said triumphantly. Hermione stifled her giggle. Even at thirty one years old he still acted like his spoilt seventeen year old every once in a while.

* * *

**"So **hows things going with the team?" Hermione asked as she took a drink of her red wine.

"What about them?" Draco asked chewing on his grilled salmon.

"You left this morning in a rush talking about trading and retiring players and the Quidditch semi-finals coming up, remember." She stopped eating to observe him for a moment.

"Of course, of course. Nothing you need to worry about. I took care of it all this morning. I talked to some of the players into retiring after the season along with ringing in some new players from our alma mater as well as the Appleby Arrows ."

"I wish I would have came with you if I would have known you were going up to Hogwarts. I wanted to visit Neville and congratulate him on his new position as the Herbology Professor."

"That was the only thing that inept wank-" Draco immediately ended that statement as soon as he saw Hermione's death glare.

"Anyway, I wanted to congratulate him on that as well as his daughter Hannah had three or two days ago."

"Well lets hope she gets Hannah's looks instead of Longbottom's." He added and Hermione shook her head.

_Some things never change. _

They continued to eat in silence for a couple of minutes. Draco savoring his grilled salmon and Hermione her shrimp pasta.

"So have you broken up with Williams yet." Hermione avoided Draco's eye contact along with the question he asked. "Hermione." Draco said her name sternly waiting for a reply.

"He doesn't-I haven't, I-I"

"You haven't broken up with him yet have you." Draco ran his hands through his hair and glared at Hermione. "Explain Granger and you better have a good reason."

"Well he doesn't know for one."

"You mean to tell me, as your escort to your gala, he didn't know not to be humping another female on your secretaries desk?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Got damn it Malfoy!" Hermione shouted but quickly toned her voice down to an anger whisper. " He didn't know I saw him okay." She rubbed her temples and continued. "It's not like we are exclusive anyway." She mumbled hoping he didn't hear her.

"Not exclusive. I never would have pegged you for the type who wanted a no strings attached shag Granger." Draco said nonchalantly finishing off his Firewhiskey.

"I'm not you insensitive arse! If you would have kept him in line, along with your other miscreant players like Jamie and Cook her wouldn't be in a "_No strings attached shag"_ You're just asking for trouble with those three!"

Draco couldn't deny that, Jamie, Cooks and Benjy were notorious for stooging, cobbling and haversacking on the Quidditch Pitch. But he didn't want to admit that to Granger so he didn't reply. And neither did she. He knew he shouldn't have said that. After getting to know Granger better in the last five weeks he knew she wasn't that type of girl.

"I'll see you later Draco, I have to go get ready for Pansy's Hen night." Hermione said after a long moment of silence. Finishing her wine she left some money on the table and grabbed her purse. She promptly left, leaving Draco alone at the table.

"Bye Granger." Draco mumbled, waving over the waiter for another glass of whiskey.

* * *

**"Oh** Hermione I still can not get over how fabulous you look in that dress." Pansy said sipping from her pink martini. Hermione was wearing a black and nude lace dress. The sleeves came up to her wrist and the hem layer around mid-thigh.

"Gin made me try on tons of dresses last weekend for hours when she got done for a photo shoot in Milan. So I just settled on this one. It's to tight I can barely breathe in it." Hermione replied pulling at the hem of her dress.

"Haha, oh Hermione. That's the price we pay to look good." Pansy replied flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"To be honest you have great legs Hermione. You should show them off more." Astoria, Pansy's maid of honor, added. "You should show them off more." Astoria's eyes lingered on her legs, making Hermione shiver slightly.

"Thanks…You both look amazing as well." Hermione complimented back. Honestly Hermione was surprised she was apart of Pansy Parkinson's bridal party. She became a lot friendlier after the war. She and Hermione hit it off at her gallery opening that Ron invited her to. They've been peachy every since.

Pansy's Hen night was being hosted at a beach villa in Italy. Half the club was indoors while the other half was an open Villa. Everything was set in colors of the sunset. Creams, oranges, and reds. Drinks were flowing and the music was hypnotic. The sun was going down and more people were starting to arrive.

"Are you excited for your big day tomorrow?" Hermione asked striking up conversation.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be married to my Ronnie. The wedding is going to be spectacular Hermione. The theme is going to be Paris in the summer." Pansy explained excitedly. Hermione was about to ask what Pairs in the summer time would look like on Parkinson estate but before she got to ask Ginny and Daphne stumbled over to them.

"You will _not_, not believe who I saw just come into the club!" Ginny interrupted. Before anyone could answer Ginny blurted out the answer.

"YOUR FIANCE'!" Ginny giggled.

"And he's brought Harry, Blaisey, Draco, and that prick Cook."

"Of course you would know about his prick wouldn't you Daph," Astoria added and her sister blushed. Even though Daphne was the older sister, you couldn't tell by the way she acts.

"I have no idea who he is but he's pretty hot." Ginny commented and everyone laughed and stared at the men in the doorway.

"You don't want to mess with that Ginny, he's bad news. And like Daphne said he's a real prick." Hermione looped her arms with Ginny as they made their way to the bar.

"So tell me how's that young prick of yours doing ya." Ginny asked taking a blue concussion from the bar. Hermione almost choked on her drink at her boldness.

"Gin!" Hermione said shocked.

"What I just wanna know how things are going."

"Nothing is going Gin." Hermione leaned back against the bar staring into the crowd.

"But I thought he took you out on dates and to the muggle show and-"

"He did and that was it." Hermione said sternly. Draco came up to the bar smoothly avoiding the redhead's eyes.

"Hey Granger." Draco said announcing his presence.

"Malfoy." Hermione replied without any emotion. _He is the last prick I want to see or talk to at the moment._ "I'll see you back at the table Gin." Hermione strode off back to the girl's table. The closer she got to the table the clearer she could hear the conversation going on.

"What in the world are they doing here?" Astoria shouted over the thudding bass of the music.

"I have no idea why Ron would be here," Pansy shook her head.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Hermione added rubbing her shoulder.

"Coincidence my arse!" Astoria cut in. "They probably found out that we were going to a strip club."

"WHAT?!" Hermione turned to see Astoria.

"You can't be serious! I thought we were only going club hopping! I am _NOT_-" Pansy shouted. "No wonder Ron is here."

"OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Daphne bellowed and knocked back a shot. "Hermione you have to dance with us before we go see strippers."

"Oh no no no-"

"Shut up and drink this!" Ginny shouted as she forced a clean drink to Hermione's lips. She knocked back the shot and coughed after it went down.

"Now come on let's dance!" Reluctantly Hermione joined them on the dance floor and soon Astoria and Pansy joined them. Ginny kept going to the bar to hand them shots and make sure Hermione kept drinking. Soon the night just became a distance blur when the music and lights and steady flow of alcohol merged into one.

* * *

**AU: Check out what Benjy Williams Nadia Hashere look like here: photos/23nelly/sets/72157634892969085/ along with other images for this story **

**Stooging- When two of a team's Chasers knocked the opposing team's Keeper out of the way so that their third Chaser can score a goal easily**

**Cobbing- a player using his/her elbows excessively to hurt an opponent**

**Haversacking- a Chaser still holding to or touching the quaffle as it went through the goal hoop**


End file.
